Mother Box
History Origin Mother Boxes are 'living computers' typically found on New Genesis. The term 'living computer' should be understood as an approximation; they seem to be part living being, part highly developed machine. They look like small boxes, about the size of a Terran house brick at largest. Created by New Genesian scientist Himon using the mysterious Element X, they are generally thought to be sentient, miniaturized, portable supercomputers, although their true nature and origins are unknown.They possess wondrous powers and abilities not understood even by their users, the Gods of New Genesis. These range from teleportation (they can summon Boom Tubes) to energy manipulation. Mother boxes have been seen healing the injured, including Darkseid himself, after he was beaten by Doomsday. Metron stated that each Mother Box shares "a mystical rapport with nature." They provide their owner with unconditional love and self-destruct when their owner dies. Mother Boxes have sacrificed themselves for causes they have believed in and are greatly respected by the people of New Genesis. In physical appearance they are most often in the shape of a small box worn much like a common day PDA on Earth, but they can also be much larger (as is the one carried by the Forever People), and do not always need to be in the shape of a box at all (Mr. Miracle had Mother Box' circuitry woven into the hood of his costume). They usually communicate with a repetitive "ping!" which can be understood by their users. The Power of The Mother Box Mother Boxes can access the energy of the Source for various effects; they can change the gravitational constant of an area, transfer energy from one place to another, control the mental state of a host, communicate telepathically with a host or other life form, manipulate the life-force of a host to sustain it past fatal injuries, open or close Boom-Tubes, take over and control non-sentient machines, evolve non-sentient machines, merge sentient beings into a single more powerful being, sustain a life form in a hostile environment such as space, and do many other things. Mother Boxes have an affinity for the Source and are believed to draw their power from it; in that sense, they can be seen as a computer that links man to God. To the New Gods, they are common appliances, inasmuch as a sentient device can be called an "appliance". Other individuals have been given access to them at specific times, when they are in need of aid. Notably, Superman was given one when he went in pursuit of Doomsday. It should be noted that Mother Boxes could only be manufactured by a being born either on New Genesis or Apokolips, and not even all could do it (at least one in Apokolips failed). And that this was accomplished through much training. Noted Mother Boxes include those of Mister Miracle and Shilo Norman; the Mother Box of the Forever People, which can summon the Infinity-Man; and the Mother Box used by the Marvel Family to access the magic lightning when the wizard Shazam was on New Genesis. Orion has a Mother Box which controls his rage (and bestial appearance). Powers *'Danger Sense' *'Life Sense' *'Omniscience': Mother Box has control of all Detection Powers, and Mental Powers regarding insight. *'Omni-knowledge': Mother Box has Amazing access to know just about anything needed at the time. *'Energy Transference': Because Mother Box has the Leadership talent, she can automatically transfer her energy to her user. In addition, through his affection for Mother Box, the user can transfer energy back to her. Only one such attempt is allowed per day. *'Source Conduit': Mother Boxes have been seen to: Access the Energy of the Source for various effects such as: :*'Gravity Manipulation': Change the gravitational constant of an area, :*'Energy Transfer': Transfer energy from one place to another, :*'Emotion Control': Control the mental state of a host :*'Telepathy': Communicate telepathically with a host or other life form, :*'Regenerate Others': Manipulate the life-force of a host to sustain it past fatal injuries, :*'Boom-Tubes': ability to open or close boom-tubes. Any character that possesses both a Mother Box and a sample of X-Element can automatically create a Boom Tube capable of transporting him between dimensions and galaxies. Boom Tubes have the Warp power at Class 5000, Dimension Travel, and remain open approximately eight seconds (1-2 rounds). :*'Machine Animation/Control': Take over and control non-sentient machines, including the ability to evolve non-sentient machines. :*'Gestalt': Merge sentient beings into a single more powerful being, :*'Life Support': Sustain a life form in a hostile environment such as space, and many others. Other Boxes Father Box *The Father Box, an Apokoliptian version of a Mother Box, first appeared in the Orion series by Simonson in 2000. Darkseid’s former aide Mortalla presents Orion with an Apokoliptian Father Box when he seemingly died. This box communicated by going "ting!" rather than "ping!", and was designed to turn him towards Darkseid. *In Grant Morrison's Seven Soldiers: Mister Miracle storyline, a father box is mentioned as one of the "Seven Treasures" the New Gods left to the Earth's first superhero. It came in the form of two dice. It was called "The Foundation Stone of Manhattan" in Manhattan Guardian and "Croatoan" in Klarion. Eventually, it was stolen by Klarion the Witch Boy, who took it to the future. *In Brad Meltzer's Justice League of America Vol.2 #1, a villain named Doctor Impossible uses a "Father Box" to summon "Hush Tubes". *In Supergirl #15 Power Boy refers to and accesses his Father Box. Orphan Box *An Orphan Box is created by Father Time from the remains of Gonzo the Mechanical Bastard in Uncle Sam and the Freedom Fighters. Grandmother Box *In an alternate future of JLA: Rock of Ages, Granny Goodness at one point invaded the central computer on New Genesis and somehow got fused with it, becoming an insane Grandmother box. It is destroyed in a suicide attack by Wonder Woman. It attacked with firepit blasts and teleportational abilities. Ancestor Box *After striking Batman with the Omega Effect, Darkseid used a Mother Box-esque device called an Ancestor Box. Within this box seems to be some sort of hyperdimensional creature Darkseid refers to as a "Hyper-Adapter". The box seems to be able to warp time and space, accounting for Batman's travels through time during the Return of Bruce Wayne. The Hyper-Adapter may have some connection to the Hyper Fauna fought by Batman in the aforementioned return, or the sentient Omega fought by Shiloh Norman. Notes *In Grant Morrison's Seven Soldiers: Mister Miracle storyline, only one Mother Box has survived the destruction of New Genesis. It is owned by Shilo Norman (the third Mister Miracle), who sometimes calls it "Motherboxxx". *In the possible future seen in the JLA: Rock of Ages storyline (also by Morrison), Granny Goodness has been transformed into an insane computer called the "Grandmother Box" or, more commonly, "Granny Box". *Mother Boxes, due to the vaguely-defined nature of their powers, are often invoked among comics fans as a joke explanation for continuity errors. "It was a Mother Box" is one of the standard responses to a question with no canonical answer. *It was implied in the books that the maker's character influenced the successful construction of a Mother Box. This was all true at least while the Fourth World books' creator Jack Kirby worked on the meta-series. Other writers modified the usage of the Mother Box. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Mother_Box *http://www.comicvine.com/mother-box/18-41473/ Category:Items